Mise en préparation
by Kalane
Summary: Harry cache quelque chose à Ron. Enfin, peut-être ou peut-être pas. " Je vais demander à Hermione." finit par se décider Ron. Comment préparer son meilleur ami pour lui annoncé que l'on sort avec un serpentard en trois leçons. Ron/Hermione et sous entendu de Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Mise en préparation

Ron Hermione

« -Hermione, je peux te parler ?

Se levant la jeune fille suivit son ami roux qui la guida vers une pièce vide avant de s'asseoir se tenant les mains nerveusment.

-Oui Ron que se passe-t-il?demanda la jeune femme une fois installée.

-..., je voulais te parler de Harry, devant le regard de son interlocutrice il ajouta en bafouillant, tu penses pas qu'il nous cache quelques choses ?

Le regard intense de la jeune femme s'accentua

-Tu vois, à chaque pause il part dans son coin, il revient tout débraillé et à toujours un sourire niais sur le visage. Et il ne sait pas pour quoi, ou plutôt il ne veux pas dire pourquoi, et tu sais de quoi il s'agit, je veux savoir en fait je veux pas , pour quoi il ne me dit rien. Expliqua-t-il rapidement avant de reprendre la parole et tout en faisant les cents pas il se reprenait. Ou alors je me fais des idées ? Tu crois que je me fais des idées ?

-..., oui, finit par répondre la gryffondor

-Oui, quoi ? Je me fais des idées ?

-Oui Harry nous cache quelques choses, Oui je sais de quoi il s'agit, Oui tu veux savoir, mais Non il ne m'a rien dit et non pour l'instant tu n'es pas apte à savoir.

-Pas apte à savoir, le rouquin rougit devant la remarque, et pourquoi ça ?

-Quand Harry te cache quelques choses c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

-Ah bon ?

-La dernière chose qu'il t'est caché, c'était quoi ?

-...Sa rupture avec Ginny, grimaça le rouquin.

-Et on sait tous pourquoi. Sans préparation ami ou pas il aurait méchamment dégusté.

-Je lui ai rien fait.

-Oui grâce à moi, je t'avais suffisamment fait à l'idée.

-Mmrgl Oui bon, donc... Harry.

-Mon cher Ron notre ami Harry a mis au point un stratagème astucieux et surtout bien serpentard.

-Quoi ?

-Quand il doit cacher quelques choses, il le cache puis laisse quelques indices pour que je m'intéresse et que je découvre ce secret, sans m'en avoir rien dit, puis il me laisse te préparer à la révélation de ce secret.

-Tu sais quelques choses, et je suis pas prêt à savoir de quoi il s'agit. Donc tu ne me diras rien

-Tu as tout compris mon cher Ron.

-Bon de toute façon tu as toujours raison, alors, grommela finalement le rouquin, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de la jeune fille et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais motus et bouche cousue semblait avoir cloué les lèvres de celle-ci.

-Bien maintenant on peut passer à autre chose, Ron que penses-tu des relations entre hommes ? demanda la voix innocente de la jeune fille provoquant un rougissement intéressant sur le visage du rouquin qui fuit suivit par un regard déterminé. »


	2. Chapter 2

Mise en préparation 2

Ron Hermione

« -Lis ça, attaqua un lundi matin Hermione Granger décidément très réveillée alors qu'elle faisait face à un Ron qui émergeait lentement, celui-ci accepta sans se poser de question et surtout pour épargner ses tympans encore sensible, de plus le livre ne semblait pas bien gros et avec plein d'image ça devrait allez.

La journée passa vite et ce n'est que le soir que le jeune gryffondor repensa au présent de son amie, tendant la main et s'installant confortablement il commença à lire le livre intitulé _Prunus Girl._ Heureusement pour lui la jeune femme avait jeté un sort sur le livre car sinon il n'aurait pas su dans quel ordre lire les images, grâce au sort il lisait tranquillement sans se poser de questions.

L'histoire paraissait réservé aux filles, dans la ligné des livres romantiques que sa mère lisait sauf que l'une des filles étaient un garçons, et si sur le moment cela gêna le rouquin, il s'y fit finalement car le soi disant jeune homme ressemblait vraiment à une fille.

Le lendemain, Hermione lui demanda s'il avait lu à la réponse affirmative, elle reprit le livre et lui passa un nouveau intitulé _Tendre Voyou._

L'après-midi étant plus légère que celle de la veille et son meilleur ami s'étant une fois de plus envolé le rouquin s'installa tranquillement dans le parc et ouvrit le livre que lui avait confié Hermione.

Les premières pages ne lui inspirèrent rien de très marquant si ce n'est que l'histoire manquait de filles et que l'un des protagonistes, oui il avait un minimum de vocabulaire merci Hermione, était très naïf.

Tournant les pages, son visage se colora d'une belle couleur rouge lorsque l'un des héros était entre les jambes du premier et semblait lui administré la plus formidable des fellation. Légèrement choqué il referma le livre d'un coup sec et vérifiant que personne ne l'avait surpris. Ron se releva brusquement planqua le livre dans le fond de son sac et se jura de ne plus l'ouvrir. Et dans parler avec Hermione pourquoi lui avait elle passé ça ?

Le lendemain, il n'émergea que lorsque la faim se fit sentir, encore dans le brouillard et se dirigeant à l'aveuglette vers la salle de bain, il n'entendit pas les remarques de ses compagnons de chambres.

C'est pour ça qu'il hurla en observant son lit et ses affaires recouverts d'une écriture féminine qui disait « Lis le livre, lis le livre »

Après plusieurs sorts infructueux Ron se résigna à finir à contre cœur le livre et il dut lire toute les images le sort le forçant à regarder un peu trop longtemps à son goût les différents angles de certaines positions qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître.

Il rendit le livre à Hermione son teint ayant une jolie couleur rouge brique qui s'accordait assez mal avec ses cheveux, et c'est avec un frisson dans le dos qu'il vit la montagne de bouquins que la jeune femme lui passa avec un sourire calculateur et un commentaire :

« -Alors l'amour homosexuel ? »

Après avoir ingurgité, _Koisoru Boukum, Viewfinder, Le jeu du chat et de la souris,_ parmis tant d'autres. Ron déclara à bout de nerf, et ayant surtout très peur, déjà qu'il avait du mal avec ce genre de lecture pour fille, il craignait encore plus ce genre de lecture pour mec qui était selon ses recherches bien plus hard, il ressentait même une légère admiration pour tous les hommes qui recevait

« Homo Hétéro, on s'en fout du moment qu'ils sont heureux, alors par pitié Hermione arrête de ma faire lire ça.

Un sourire heureux accueillit sa déclaration et le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un autre sourire, et malgré le matraquage acharnée de la jeune femme, il avait réfléchit et c'était plus ou moins fait au faite que son ami soit gay. Mais son sourire disparut lorsque la jeune femme déclara :

« -Bien maintenant on peut passer à autre chose, Ron que penses-tu des serpentards ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Mise en préparation 3

« Les serpentards ? ils sont lâches, peureux, arrogants, méchants, coincé, énuméra le rouquin devant le regard sérieux de la jeune femme qui semblait le considérer comme un nouveau problème à éliminer.

-Donc tu es contre le fait de sortir avec un serpentard ?

-Évidemment, on sait jamais à quoi il pense, ils sont tous fourbes, et de toute façon ils sont tous fiancé, plus ou moins entre eux alors …

-Et si un serpentard qui n'était pas fiancé sortait avec une gryffondor...

-Comme si c'était possible rigola le rouquin mais son rire s'éteignit devant l'air sérieux de la jeune femme, tu sors avec serpentard, !s'écria-t-il.

-Quoi? Mais non pas du tout, répondit Hermione surprise par le raisonnement du rouquin,

-Tant mieux, soupira celui-ci

-Mais je connais des gryffondors qui sortent avec des serpentards, et non je ne te dirais pas ui, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard inquisiteur de Ron, Mais dis moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sortes avec un serpentards ?

-Pour rien, c'est juste que tu mérites mieux, grommela son interlocuteur en fuyant son regard, il loupa de fait le sourire sournois de la brune.

-Mieux dans ce cas, je pourrais accepter le rendez-vous que Zacharia Smith m'a proposé, après il est à Pouffsoufle et dans cette maison ils ne connaissent pas la manipulation, ce sont les plus hônnetes.

-Quoi ! Mais tu peux pas faire ça, les Pouffsoufles sont trop gentil tu t'ennuierais trop vite, tu as besoin de challenge, tu le trouverais pas assez vif, et puis ils sont beaucoup trop gentil, pour ne pas dire niais.

-Bon si tu le penses, sinon il y a un charmant Serdaigle qui m'a demandé des cours particuliers.

-UN Serdaigle, des cours particuliers, la coupa Ron, depuis quand un Serdaigle a besoin de cours particuliers, je parie que s'il t'a demandé ça c'est pour se rapprocher de toi, mais s'il est capable de manipuler les personnes comme ça, il aurait mieux fait d'aller à serpentards. Non annule les cours c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Donc pas de pouffsoufles et pas de serdaigle, tu vois il ne reste que les serpentards, continua Hermione ricanant intérieurement.

-Quoi,et pourquoi pas Harry et la fouine ensemble, non il te faut un homme courageux pour te protéger tout en respectant ton indépendance et ton intelligence, un qui n'aura pas peur de te dire non mais qui ne pourra pas se passer de toi. Tout le contraire d'un serpentard.

-Il ne reste que les gryffondors, et la plupart ne me parle pas, car je suis l'amie de Celui-qui-a-survécut, répliqua la jeune femme avec un soupçon de tristesse, l'article de Rita Skeeter avait fait des ravages qui s'estompait difficilement.

-Fais pas attention ce sont que des idiots, et puis je te trouve très bien moi, ajouta le rouquin en détournant le regard.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda la gryffondor,

-Oui, bafouilla le jeune homme

-Prouve le , attaqua la jeune femme dieu le rouquin était trop mignon mais un peu trop lent à son goût heureusement qu'elle était là.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit elle s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres en un chaste baiser, qui lui fut rendu avec un temps de retard.

-Hermione tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Pas trop tôt, évidemment, répondit heureuse la désormais nouvelle petite amie avant d'ajouter, Ron ensemble on est heureux n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avec toi tout me vas.

-Alors ça serait triste de priver des personnes que tu aimes de connaître le même bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut accepter toutes les personnes qu'un cœur choisi d'aimer. » ajouta Hermione ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser langoureux qui déconnecta les neurones de Ron acquiesçant à il ne savait quoi.

Au même moment Harry entra dans la pièce où il se trouvait et après un rapide coup d'oeil échangé avec Hermione il s'installa en face de Ron encore béat.

« -Ron je sors avec quelqu'un.

-Ah bon, c'est cool pour toi, répondit le rouquin sur un petit nuage !;

-C'est un garçon.

-Si tu es heureux je m'en fous que tu sois avec une fille ou un gas. Affirma Ron toujours avec une voix légère témoin de son escapade dans les nuages.

-C'est Drago.

-C'est bi...quoi?Ron redescendit à vitesse grand V des nuages pour observer son meilleur ami d'un air affolé.

-Ron, Harry est heureux, rappela soudainement la gryffndor appuyant sa remarque d'un regard.

-Mais, » le rouquin ne termina même pas sa phrase sa nouvelle petite amie le regardait férocement et son meilleur ami tremblait en attendant sa réaction. Finalement s'avouant vaincu, « s'il m'appelle une seul fois Weasmoche où qu'il fait des remarques sur quoique se soit je ressort tous les dossiers que j'ai sur lui. »

Le sourire pétillant de son meilleur ami le convainquit, il avait fait le bon choix et puis avoir une fouine sous le coude ça peut toujours être utile.

Totalement dans ses pensés il ne vit pas le regard qu'échangèrent Hermione et Harry, la stratégie d'Hermione avait parfaitement fonctionné, comme toujours ne pu s'empêcher de penser Harry heureux pour ses amis.


End file.
